


The Roommate

by Arcanium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Ballet, Dance Belts, F/M, Football, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanium/pseuds/Arcanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has just started attending college and is trying to find his dorm. On his way he meets an infuriating stranger who also happens to be his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apology... Sans Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest the first chapter bus me a little bit. But I love chapter 2 and 3

            It was no surprise that Castiel got lost navigating his way through the courtyard of students of Kripke University. The place was huge. How was anyone supposed to find their dorm when they couldn’t even find themselves? Castiel was being pushed in one direction before he could even walk the way he intended. It didn’t help that his sense of direction was terrible. He should’ve taken Anna’s offer to walk with him to his dorm room. Anna, his sister had dropped him off along with his brother, Gabriel. Gabriel had caused a scene when they had dropped him off of course.

            “Oh! Our little Cassie’s a man now!” Gabriel had dramatically latched himself onto Castiel, blowing his nose and sobbing loudly.

            “Please get off of me! You’re making an unnecessary scene, Gabriel.” Castiel tried to disengage his brother, but being Gabriel he was incorrigible.

            “Of course it isn’t necessary, Cassie! If there is something that a situation calls for I usually do the opposite. Hoever, there is something that this situation does call for,” Gabriel stated with the upmost sincerity. “ _Condoms.”_ Castiel groaned, smacking himself in the face. “Now that you’re in college and your balls have dropped, you’ll be having sex. Don’t want my little bro having a baby out of wedlock, now do I? Anna, the condoms!” Gabriel said a little too loudly, causing people who passed by to burst into giggles. “Well!” Gabriel shook his hand about expectantly waiting for her to supply them.

            Anna just shook her head at her younger brother. “Gabriel, please. Do you actually think I went out and bought condoms at the gas station on the way her because you requested it?"

            “What!?” Gabriel gasped in mock hurt. “Lucky for you I happen to have one in my wallet.” Sure enough, Gabriel was able to produce a condom from his wallet, which he then placed in Castiel’s pocket with a sly grin and a wink.

            “I- um. Thanks?” Castiel blushed.

            “You’re very welcome, Cassie! You’re lucky I love you. I was hoping to use that on the way home. You know, whichever lucky guy or girl I happened upon during rest stop.” Gabriel had finally detached himself, making his way back to Anna.

            “That was completely inappropriate. And stop calling me Cassie! That’s not my name. You know how much I despise nicknames.” Castiel took the opportunity to acquire his suitcase.

            “Well you’ll always be Cassie to me.”

            “That’s dismal. Also something I won’t miss while I’m away.” Castiel said.

            Gabriel sputtered, “I- I am appalled. You will miss it I assure you. Just for that, when you call up on some lonely night, crying and what not, begging me to say it, I won’t. So there!” Gabriel stuck out his bottom lip, pouting.

            “Pay no mind to Gabriel.” Anna stepped forward and gave him a hug. “I’m going to miss the only other sane person around the house. Remember, just take deep breaths. I know you’re going to make me proud.” Anna always had a way with words; something that always calmed Castiel. “When you dance, they’ll see they made the right decision with their scholarship. Mom would be so proud.”

            Castiel had been dancing for as long as he could remember. After his mother had died, it had been the only thing that kept him close to her. Lucifer, their father, had run out on them. Their mother developing cancer shortly after left them without a mom. Castiel couldn’t remember much about her. All he could remember was that she could dance. Watching her dance was like watching the world move and stars collide. Ever since then, Castiel knew all he ever wanted to do was dance. Ballet, jazz, hip hop, contemporary; it didn’t matter. He was most fond of ballet, but fancied jazz and contemporary as well.  He had been offered a dance scholarship at Kripke University just recently and jumped at the opportunity.

            “Yeah,” Gabriel got a serious look on his face. Not his joking serious face (yes he did have a joking serious face) but his real one, “she really would be.” Castiel rubbed at his eyes, forcing himself not to cry. He would be strong, graduate school, and become a professional dance to please his mom. He would make his family proud even if it killed him.

            “Thanks. That means a lot.” Castiel was actually beaming, having never felt so close to his mom. They had said their farewells (Gabriel refused to admit he had actually shed a few tears) and left a down trodden Castiel to get lost on his way to his dorm. He was happy to be here. Really, he was. Being away from home and his siblings just hit him a lot harder than he thought it would now that they were actually gone. Having only his siblings as his only family made it so that they were hardly ever apart. This was all so foreign to him; being alone. It was scary and exciting at the same time.

            This led him to where he was before: lost.

            “Well, don’t you look like an angel,” a voice purred from behind him. “Or a lost stray.” Castiel turned around to see a beautiful, blond haired woman behind him. “Meg Masters,” She stated seductively. Castiel started at her not knowing what to say. He was a bit awkward when it came to talking to girls. Especially ones that flirted because he definitely didn’t want to do it back, which just made him not want to say anything. “Ah, the silent type. I can work with that. Hm, since I don’t know your name, I’ll call you Clarence. Like the angel. You’re looking for your dorm room, right?” Castiel nodded. “Well, Clarence, what hall?”

            Castiel stuttered, “G-G-Garrison Hall.” Something about this Meg girl seemed off. She kept eyeing him like he was a…trophy. No, not a trophy; a dog. Something she could train and mold into her own.

            “Okay, so you wanna follow the path we’re on and cut right through that sitting area right there. After that, you’ll see another path, turn right on that and you’ll walk straight to it.” She pulled him close and whispered into his ear, “Bye, bye, Clarence. See you around.” With that, she headed in the opposite direction. Castiel shivered from her breath touching his ear, but not in a good way. It was the way that made your hair stand on edge when something bad was about to happen. Just the thought of seeing Meg later made him shiver again.

            Castiel continued down his path and into the sitting grassy area that he had to cross. He heard the bust bustling and chatter of nearby students. Everyone was excited about the start of a new term. The enthusiasm was almost palpable. This made Castiel forget about the scary women that was Meg Masters. What were the chances of him seeing her around this huge of school anyways? He was on his own for once with complete and totally freedom. He wasn’t going to waste it. In fact, Castiel was pretty sure nothing could ruin this day. If only he knew how wrong he was.

            It wasn’t that he didn’t hear somebody say ‘watch out’ and ‘move’. It was that he had no idea that those things were being directed at him until… _BAM!_ One of Castiel’s suitcases went flying up in the air, spilling its contents, as he collided with some boy. Castiel’s vision went blurry for a second as he tried to ground himself. What the hell had happened anyways? Why had someone run into him? He looked up to see someone with piercing green eyes lying on top of him. Castiel tried to move but the boy’s weight was too great.

            “Whoa,” the man said nonchalantly, staring down at the blue eyed boy appreciatively. It was sort of like the Meg girl but it didn’t feel as weird for some reason. Not that Castiel liked it! No sir! He actually found it quite annoying and the absence of a sincere apology irksome.

            “Please… Get off.” Castiel grunted.

            “Right.” The guy stood up and began to walk away.

            “That was rather rude,” Castiel muttered to himself, more to himself than the guy who had knocked him over.

            “Oh, right. Sorry bout that.” He turned back around to see Castiel tilt his head and glare. “It was an accident. Plain and simple. No harm no foul and shit, right? What more do you want?”

             “A sincere apology would be most appreciated!”

            “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Castiel tilted his head, trying to figure out how someone could possibly be this rude.

            “No, I am not. It is only expected that when you knock someone to the ground, an apology that is an _actual_ apology is expected.” Castiel noticed that the man was drifting to something at his side. “Is this your ball?” He picked up a football that had landed at his side. He must have been trying to catch it when he had knocked Castiel down. The man nodded. Castiel can’t really say why he did it, but he took great satisfaction in standing up and kicking the ball perfectly in the opposite direction.

            The man cursed and glared pointedly at Castiel. “Oh sorry.” Castiel mimicked the man’s nonchalance from early. “No harm no foul?”

            “You know, you’re a real piece of work.”

            “And you’re an assbutt!” Castiel muttered.

            “A what!” The rude one said incredulously. “Don’t answer that. Just—“ The rude one turned away and ran off after his ball.  For some reason Castiel found himself smiling at the dissatisfaction on the man’s face when he had kicked the football.

            He headed back in the direction of his dorm. He had only met two people so far and he hoped he’d never see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think with comments, kudos, and such!


	2. The Dance Belt Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally meets his roommate and his brother. He definitely likes the latter better. The first one's a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the age difference between Dean and Sam to about one year. Hope that doesn't annoy anyone at all. It just better served the story so that he could be in college for the first year too as well as Dean and Castiel.

Castiel had managed to make it to his dorm without any difficulty with the directions he had obtained from what’s her face. Meg Masters. Now that he was in the building, he only had to find his room. Anna and Gabriel had offered to move closer to the university so that he didn’t have to rely on staying in the dorms, but he had denied them. He wanted this experience. He wanted to live on his own (besides the roommate he would be getting), wanted to make his own mistakes, and needed to succeed, knowing he did so on his own merit. That wasn’t weird, was it? No, of course not, everyone knows that you need to know when to accept help, but it is also beneficial in knowing that you can get along without.

            He entered the dorms, noting how sparkly clean and lavish everything was. This wasn’t all that surprising considering that Kripke University was an extremely expensive school made for the richest and the best. Castiel was far from rich, but he liked to think he was one of the best dancers. Hoped he was anyhow. He made his way across the shiny wooden floors, mounting the double-grand staircase on the right side. In the middle of the staircases were two double doors he guessed led into the sitting area. He could hear the voices from within. He supposed all the students were in there getting to know one another. He thought it was best to put his stuff away and get situated before any of that.

            He stopped looking at all the doors in the hall upstairs. The Garrison dorms were co-ed, however the genders were on opposite sides of the hall. The right side was the boys; the left side was the girls. Each of the doors, leading to a bedroom, had an emblazoned, gold number on the door. He reached into his pocket to pull out his forms to see which numbered room was his.  He was room 1967. Castiel wondered why they chose such peculiar numbers for the rooms. It seemed more logical to him to start with the smaller numbers. Maybe the university favored bigger numbers just for the fact that they were bigger. Everything was gigantic at this university. Why not the room numbers?

            “Excuse me?” He heard a nervous voice behind him.  Castiel turned around to meet a short man with messy brown hair and a bit of scruff staring at him. “Is this the uh, Garrison?”

            “Yes,” Castiel responded. The man was obviously nervous, though of what Castiel wasn’t sure. Maybe he was just a nervous person in general. He also seemed twitchy, like he might jump out of his skin at any moment. Castiel liked him. “Are you in search of your room?”

            “Yeah. Wow! You talk so funny.” Somehow the man had said it in a way that wasn't at all offensive. Castiel tilted his head, which the short man must have taken as offense instead of Castiel’s usually curiosity. “Not that that’s a bad thing. It is just that your voice is so deep and growly. I’m a writer, well aspiring to be one, and using real life experiences for character creation is well… it’s fascinating.” Castiel failed to see how deep and growly was fascinating for anybody. “I’m Chuck by the way. Chuck Shurley.” Chuck extended his hand which Castiel met with his.

            “Castiel.”

            “Like the Angel of Thursday!” Chuck exclaimed, regaining enthusiasm for what Castiel assumed was going to be more “character creation” gold.

            “Yes, my family was rather religious. My father’s name was Lucifer.” Chuck wrinkled his nose at this. “What?” Castiel pressed, confused.

            “Nothing. It's just, Lucifer? Really?" Castiel looked down dejected. He didn't know why he even brought him up. Why not his brother, Gabriel, his sister, Anna (short for Anael), or even his cousin, Balthazar? He hated bring up his useless father. Chuck seemed to sense the dampened mood and swiftly changed topic. "Hey, what room are you in? Maybe were roomies! I would love to use you as a character for this novel I’m writing. Supernatural! It has demons and angels, werewolves, vampires, and everything. Pretty cool, huh?”

            Castiel wouldn’t have minded as much. He liked Chuck. He really didn't want to be used as an outline for a character of any novel, but he could work around that. He'd be far to busy anyway with dance classes and such. After checking his paper those hopes were dashed. “No, it says I have someone named Dean Winchester.” Castiel gave Chuck one of the most serious faces he had ever gotten, as if the world were about to end. “I am so sorry.”

            Chuck laughed at the fact Castiel thought he had anything to apologize for and the fact that he was acting as if someone had died. “It’s okay. Really." He checked his papers too. "I have someone named Ash. Hey, at least we live in the same dorm. Ah! That’s my room right there. See you later.” Chuck headed inside his room.

            Castiel smiled. He had made what he hoped was a friend. He wasn’t all that sociable at home. He would always say the wrong things or do something everyone said was abnormal. That’s just who he was: strange, conversation stilted, and awkward. Except when he was dancing. When he was dancing he felt normal. He didn't feel like he needed to monitor his behavior or take into account what others thought of him. He just simply had to be. But even him dancing was abnormal as far as everyone back home was concerned, disregarding his family that is. He found his room no problem; last room on the right. Inside was just as extravagant as the outside. The whole room had a shiny, wooden floor. The walls were adjourned with paintings that looked as if they had cost a bundle. The beds were covered with the softest material he had ever felt, in the color of blue. The rest of the room had two desks and two night stands, with a mini fridge in the corner. Castiel felt as if he were staying in a five start hotel.

            He began to unpack his things. He put his clothes into a trunk that was beside his bed that had drawers and such for each category of clothing. This included an extra drawer for miscellaneous items. He then took out a picture of him, Gabriel, and Anna. He had brought it with him to look at whenever he got homesick. He could just imagine the crap he’d get from Gabriel if he were to call them this soon. “Little Cassie need his big brother?” He’d pass on that. Instead, he continued settling in. He had picked the bed near the window. He hoped his roommate wouldn’t mind. If so, he had no problem with switching. He wanted to get along with his roomie, which is why he had hoped that it would be Chuck. He rarely got a long with anybody, so it would have only made his life easier considering he and chuck had conversed without any issue.

            After about a half hour, he started to worry. What if he and his roommate did hate each other? What if his roommate was an idiotic jock? It wasn’t that he thought all jocks were idiotic. It was just that all the ones at his high school had been. They always pushed him around and made fun of his dancing. Just like that football playing imbecile he had met in the court yard. He had run right into him and almost walked away without even apologizing. He had yet to meet one that he could tolerate. Maybe that meant he was prejudice against jocks. No, he was definitely justified in his ~~prejudice~~ dislike. 

            He thought back to his high school days and remembered Crowley. He was a big football star and one of the most popular kids at his old high school. All the jocks picked on him, but Crowley was the worst. Even some of the jocks showed him sympathy when Crowley was around. He was always picking on him. He threw him in dumpsters, gave him swirlys, and tripped him up all the time. It was okay though, because Castiel could handle it. Then it changed. Castiel had been practicing one of his dance routines outside of the school one day. No one was around and he needed all the practice he could get because his audition for the dance scholarship was coming up. Crowley and his friends had spotted him. They called him a faggot and shoved him to the ground. They decided to to beat the shit out of him, despite his protests and apologies. Even Castiel had no idea what he was apologizing for at the time. He just wanted it to stop. Luckily no real damage had been done, none that would put his dancing career in jeopardy anyways. Castiel had come home that day crying and looking like he had just gotten back from hell. Gabriel had wanted to draw blood, stating that they needed to get revenge. Anna had chided at Gabriel that revenge wasn’t the answer and had called the school because _justice_ was. Castiel didn’t want revenge anyways; he just wanted to be left alone. Crowley had only gotten suspension. Funny story though, at least it was as far as Gabriel was concerned, a week later he was expelled for possession of drugs in his locker. Crowley swore he didn’t put them there, but was not believed. Anna had spoken a few choice words to Gabriel after hearing about it that night. Gabriel denied it with a sly smile and a wink to Castiel. Castiel couldn’t help but give a small chuckle. Maybe he had wanted ~~revenge after all~~ a more severe punishment for what Crowley had done. Needless to say, Castiel found it hard trusting any jock head.

            It was then he heard the door opening and two guys laughing as they entered the room. One he recognized right away, the other he didn’t. He couldn’t it believe it. It was him, the jerk from earlier. “You!” Castiel sputtered, his face turning red.

            The man chose nonchalance once again, dropping his luggage and leaning against the entrance. “Most people just call me Dean. You is good to though. I've been called worse. In fact, I specifically recall being referred to as an assbutt once. Can you believe that.” He smirked at Castiel who was still in shock. Castiel hadn’t gotten a good look at Dean before. He was good looking; no doubt about that. He had short hair and piercing green eyes. The only thing more noticeable was his full lips. Not that he had noticed. He hadn’t! Just like he also hadn’t noticed how nice Dean’s arms were. The other guy that he was laughing with as he walked in was much taller with longer hair. He had these deep pleading eyes that reminded Castiel of a puppy. “By the way, I found this earlier on the courtyard after we ran into one another. I was going to take this to lost and found or whatever, but since it is most obviously yours…” Dean took something out of his pocket that made Castiel go red again. This time it wasn’t from anger, it was from something so much worse. _Embarrassment._ He was red all over. It must have fallen out when his suitcase had spilled its contents everywhere. Why couldn’t it have been a sock, shirt, or even the condom Gabriel had given him? In Dean’s hand was his dance belt. Castiel responded with silence.

            “What it isn’t yours?” Dean mocked amusement clear in his eyes. “Well I suppose I could keep it if it isn’t yours.” Dean winked at Castiel in a way that made his stomach flip.

            “I-I,” Castiel stammered.

            “Yes?” Dean prompted.

            “Dean,” the man he had walked in with said in a warning voice. “Just give it back to him.” Castiel decided he liked the tall one he had walked in with better than Dean.

            “Re-return that n-n-now!” Castiel stammered.

            Dean burst out laughing and threw it in Castiel’s lap. “Whatever you say. All you had to do was ask. This is my brother Sam.” Dean indicated the boy he had walked in with. He looked younger than Dean. This was weird because they grouped everyone in the same year in the same dorms. So Dean had to be the same age as him. “He’s a nerd and got into college early.” That answered that question.

            “Dean. Shut. Up.” His brother said, clearly annoyed. Castiel decided he really liked Dean’s brother better. “Sorry about earlier. I threw the damn thing so I feel responsible. I tried to warn you but… Well, you know.” So he had been the one throwing the football with Dean.

            “I see. It is okay. I can see you actually know the etiquette of apologizing, unlike your brother.” He heard Dean scoff as he began to unpack his things.

            “I saw you kick the football earlier.” Castiel turned red again. “It was a pretty good kick,” Sam said, laughing. Castiel joined in.

            “You know, you sure blush a lot.” Dean said, causing Castiel to, once again, turn red.

            “I know. It’s involuntary. Therefore, I can’t control it. In case you need the word explained to you.” Dean glared pointedly.

            “I’m not stupid.”

            “Though sometimes I wonder.” Sam said sarcastically winking at Castiel. For some reason Sam didn’t cause his stomach to hurt when he did it.

            “You can leave now, Sammy!” His brother said pointedly..

            “I thought you wanted me to stay and help you unpack? And stop calling me Sammy. I hate that!” Castiel instantly thought of how his brother called him Cassie and found he could empathize with Sam.

            “I know how that feels. My brother, Gabriel, always calls me Cassie.”

            “And your name is...” Dean drawled.

            “Castiel.”

            “It was nice to meet you,” Sam said shaking his hand. “I should get going. See you, Castiel. Dean.” He nodded in his brother’s direction, who was still putting his things away.

            Dean got up and embraced his brother, which shocked Castiel. He hadn’t expected that kind of action from someone like Dean Winchester. “See ya, Sammy.”

            “Stop calling me that. I’m not twelve anymore!”

            Dean ruffled Sam’s long hair. “You’ll always be that little, scrawny, twelve year old to me.” Seeing the interaction between Dean and Sam had Castiel thinking that he had maybe misjudged Dean. He seemed well mannered, more so at least, around his brother. Sam left shortly after and Dean returned to his things. “It’s no wonder your brother calls you Cassie, Castiel is such a girl’s name.” And just like that Castiel knew he hadn’t misjudged him at all.

            “It most certainly is not!” He said scowling.

            “I’m gonna call you… Cas. Much more of a man’s name for you if you ask me. If I tell my buddies that I’m rooming with someone named Castiel, they’ll think I’ve roomed with a chick. They'd all be jealous, cept' Jo of course.”

            “It is not a girl’s name! I demand you stop saying so!”

            “You know you talk really weird, right?” Dean went on ignoring Cas. “It’s like, the deepest thing I’ve heard in my life.” Castiel knew that Dean was just jesting, trying to get under his skin. He wasn’t going to take the bait. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel his heart warm at the nickname. Not that he would ever admit that! “So Cas, you going to put that away,” Dean indicated his dance belt, “or am I gonna get to see the other ones too?” Dean said, grinning and lifting an eyebrow.

            Castiel instantly reddened again, drawing a chuckle from Dean. He threw the dance belt into his trunk, cursing Dean Winchester in his mind. So what if Dean was attractive and made his stomach flip floppy. He would not give in with a response that would satisfy Dean. Unlike his blushing, words he could control.

            One thing was for sure though; he would never have to worry about his roommate not liking him. His roommate liked him a lot…Liked to annoy the shit out of him that is. He could look on the bright side at least. Maybe they’d decide he wasn’t worth the scholarship and sent home. Okay, so Dean wasn’t so annoying that it was worth losing his scholarship over. It was just a thought. Yup, he had gotten what he wanted.

He was alone.

Alone with Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and other stuff to let me know what you think! Don't be shy! I love comments and such. It is fuel. Next we will see some new faces.


	3. Co-ed Showers=Coitus Duh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showers are a lot different than Castiel is used to. And why does Dean always end up on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I edited the part in chapter 2 about Crowley. I suggest you go back and read that part as it will be important later. I just extended it a bit. Sorry about that. I wanted it to have more context.  
> This gets a little bit graphic in the way of sex here! My first time writing it. I don't go into so much detail. I switch to Dean's perspective for a bit at the end. I also lied. Next chapter we will see some new faces. I also apologize. I meant to update yesterday, but I covered a shift at work. But this chapter is pretty long =]

            To say that Castiel found the dorm showers to be awkward was an understatement. Who had ever heard of co-ed showers? It was awkward as hell! They had separated rooms, but when it came to showers they couldn’t be bothered to separate them? Castiel tried to make the best of it, going into one of the shower stalls and closing the curtain to undress. The warm water felt good, washing away all his troubles of last night. Well, not completely anyway. He was still so infuriated. He had found out Dean’s favorite band was Metallica. However, he had found this out because Dean wouldn’t stop playing their songs for most of the night.  He would have said something, but just when he had been about to Dean had put on another song. This one was Hey Jude by The Beatles. He had gotten caught up in the contemplative look on Dean’s face. He had looked so far away, as if in another time. He just couldn’t bring himself to berate Dean when he had that look on his face.

            That night however, Castiel had suggested they make a Do and Don’t list; one that was proudly hanging on their wall between the two beds. “A Do or what, what?” Dean exclaimed.

            “A Do and Don’t list. This way, we can increase our chance to cohabitate in a harmonious way.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “We won’t kill one another…” Cas deadpanned.

            “Well, I guess we could do that.”

            “Great!” Cas retrieved a pen and a piece of paper.

            “I get to make the first rule though!” Dean shouted childlike, which made Cas roll his eyes.

            “Fine.”

            “No eating any pie I bring into this room! Actually just don’t eat any pie in this room at all. It’s mine. You eat it; you die!” Dean grinned, pleased with himself.

            “Really, that’s you’re first request?” Castiel face palmed himself.

            “Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Dean questioned, defensively.

            “Nothing,” Cas said, raising his hands in defense. “No playing loud music at inappropriate hours of the night. “

            “Well, what do you think of as inappropriate?”

            “I don’t know. Nin or ten o’clock?”

            “Nine or ten!” Dean was not pleased to say the least. They had eventually finished their lists. Castiel’s included things such as picking up after yourself and being courteous to others, while Dean’s included things like: don’t be a snob (Castiel had snickered) and that he’d get to see Castiel in a tutu at least once (Castiel had vetoed that rule).

            “I’m a boy not a girl,” he had said.

            The ringing of the shower brought Castiel back. He twisted the knob, turning the water off. Wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped out of the shower. He had waited till he was sure everyone had gone. He retrieved fresh clothes, which he had placed in a locker with his toiletries. Just as he was turning around to go back in there to dress, he saw someone standing in front of the shower stall. It was the blond girl, Meg, from yesterday.

            “Hey, Clarence,” she said, eyeing him appreciatively. Castiel got nervous and flushed, quickly retrieving another towel to cover his top half.  “Why so shy? You have nothing to be ashamed of.” She looked downwards a bit and narrowed her eyes. “ _Nothing_ to be ashamed of, I’m sure.” Meg was also in a towel, hair dry. She obviously hadn’t taken a shower yet and had probably entered right after he had gotten out.

            “E-Excuse me, Meg. I need to- What I mean to say is-” Castiel couldn’t seem to get out what he wanted to say.

            “What? Oh, you want privacy. I don’t mind.” She smiled coyly.

            “But that would be umm… Indecent. Yes. That seems to be the right word.” Meg seemed to move in closer, too close for Castiel’s liking because he whimpered a bit. Meg seemed to take that as encouragement, stepping closer.

            “Sometimes indecency is a good thing,” she purred.

            Cas tried taking a step back, only to slip on the floor and grab something that was behind him. This something happened to be a person who had just walked in, a person that just happened to be Dean Winchester.

            There Cas was, on the floor, and Dean Winchester was clad in a towel on top of him. “Jesus, Cas!” Dean said, immediately standing up, though it had felt like a lifetime to Castiel. Having his body pressed up close and personal with Dean, only a towel in the way, was like a porno dream that he definitely did not have last night. No, because he didn’t have such dreams. He was Castiel. He’d never even been on a date.

Cas was now red from head to toe. “I think we can agree that that was definitely your fault this time,” Dean jested.

            “Oh my—Dean I… It was just that she was there and I slipped! I didn’t mean to—Sorry,” he finished lamely. Dean rolled his eyes and smirked at the blue, eyed boy’s quirky behavior.

            “S’alright.” Dean said, laughing it off.

            Castiel tried to regain his composure. “See? Some of us actually know how to apologize!”

            “Are you really still holding that against me?”

            “Maybe?” Castiel shrugged good naturedly. Castiel still found Dean infuriating, no doubt about that. But he had learned to also enjoy their banter. Not that he’d ever tell Dean that.

            Castiel finally got a good look at Dean and he looked, well he looked like a god. A naked from the waist up god! He had so many muscles Cas couldn’t even take all of them in. That’s when he noticed Dean giving him a knowing grin, causing Cas to scowl and look away. He would not be caught staring at Dean Winchester. Of course, he already had been. To make matters worse, he couldn’t seem to stop. He looked again at his chest, arms, and even his neck. Who looks at someone’s neck? He just hoped he was being more discreet. By the look on Dean’s face he wasn’t.

            “So, um after my shower I was meeting with some friends on the courtyard for lunch. You know, the one where the accident occurred. You maybe wanna come? Sam will be there and you both seem the nerdy type so, yeah.” Huh, why was Dean inviting Castiel to lunch? They weren’t friends. Were they? Castiel had never had any friends before so he couldn’t be sure. If he was inviting him to lunch they had to be acquaintances at the very least.

            Castiel was unsure of whether he wanted to go have lunch with a bunch of strangers. But for some reason he wanted to go so badly. Instantly, he thought of a solution to even out the ratio of people he’d know. “Could I perhaps invite a friend of mine, Chuck Shurley?”

            Dean shrugged, “Why not?”

            “Excellent, then I shall be there. What time is thee event taking place?” Castiel asked.

            “Event?” Dean laughed at the weird word usage. “Lunch, Cas. Lunch. Probably in about a half hour.”

            Meg had been pretty much ignored the whole time the two boys had been talking. If there was one thing Meg hated, it was not being the center of attention. She was used to it. Being gorgeous and all, there was usually no end to the affections of men. Some she would merely flirt with, others she would do… other stuff with. She didn’t like to think of herself as a whore. She was just merely more available than other girls. “Dean!” She wined, steering Dean’s gaze away from Cas.

            Castiel now remembered Meg was in the room. He hated the whiney noise she made. It reeked of desperation. He rolled his eyes at her behavior.

            “If we only have a half hour we better get started!” She said, whiney again. Get started on what, Cas thought. Were they going to study or something?

            “Go on and I’ll be there in a second,” Dean said.

            “Well, maybe Clarence would like to join?” Meg asked.

            “Join what?” Cas said, tilting his head at Dean.

            It took a moment for Dean to realize who Clarence was. “What? No! Hell no!”

            “Why not!” Meg said. “You can’t speak for him. He has his own mind!”

            “What would I be joining?” Cas asked, searching for an answer to which he received none.

            “I said no, god damnit!” Everyone had gotten quite at Dean’s outburst. Maybe they weren’t as good a friends as Cas had originally thought.

            “Fine!” She scowled. She then proceeded to kiss his neck to bring him back into a good mood, causing a moan to pass Dean’s lips that made Castiel shiver. Meg took notice and winked at Cas. Dean hadn’t noticed though and coughed awkwardly at the involuntary sound he made. “Well that’s interesting,” Meg said, heading into one of the showers.  Castiel now knew what they were talking about and felt really out of place. How did one say goodbye after they knew what would be taking place when they left? ‘See you soon. Enjoy coitus.’

            “Sorry about that.” Dean stood straight and regained his confidence.

            “So… are you two dating?” Cas asked, swinging back and forth.

            “No, it’s just fun between us is all.” Castiel gritted his teeth. He didn’t know why, but that had somehow struck a nerve with him.

            “Mhm,” Cas hummed, filled with embarrassment at his total naivety earlier and maybe just a little annoyance. “Enjoy your se— _shower!_ Shower.” He started backing up and hit a wall. “Omph!”

            “You okay?” Dean inquired, starting to move forward.

            “No! You just remain where you are,” He said embarrassed once again around Dean. Why was this a common occurrence now? Dean stilled his movements as Cas continued to edge towards the entrance almost slipping again. “I just got to—I just got to leave, don’t I?” He laughed from nervousness and raced out of the bathroom and into their dorm room still in a towel.

            He slid against the wall and thought about what just happened. He was surprised that the more he thought about it, the more he found himself getting mad. How could Dean just have sex with someone like that; with no privacy? And not just anyone, her?! He began to shake with anger at Meg and especially at Dean, but then he realized how stupid that was. It wasn’t like it was his life. So why was he mad?

            He began to get dressed and got a phone call. He looked at the I.D. It was Gabriel. “Hello, Gabriel.”

            “CASSSSSSIIIIEEEE!” Gabriel replied, giddy and over joyous. “How is being on your own? You all settled in? Use that condom I gave you yet? I bet you did. You know, you act all shy and naïve, but I bet you’re secretly a sex freak! Don’t just sit there in silence like I did when I was brought in for questioning. Say something!”

            “Wait you were brought in for questioning? By the police? Gabriel! Why wasn’t I told about this! Was this about the drugs in Crowley’s locker?”

            “Yes, by the police, but that doesn’t matter now. We’re talking about you!” He said in a rush. College! Go!” He heard Gabriel begin to suck on a sucker. That was one of Gabriel’s worse habits. He had a sweet tooth.

            ‘It’s fine. Things are well. I’m really enjoying myself.”

            “Yeah, yeah. Boring. Get to the part where you use my condom and I am the best brother ever for giving it to you.” Gabriel could barely contain himself. Had Gabriel really thought he had used the condom or was he just riling him up as usual?

            “You’re more insufferable than Dean.”

            “Dean, eh?” Gabriel questioned.

            “Yeah, Dean Winchester. He’s just this infuriating person! Completely exasperating. And also my roommate,” Cas replied.

            “Mhm. I see.” Gabriel debated with a therapist like tone.

 “Say Gabriel, is there a reason why you would ever experience coitus? I mean, without the implications of love and feelings?”

            “Ew, Castiel. Don’t ever call it coitus, please! We are grown men, but there’s no need to sound like we’re sixty.” Gabriel chuckled and then gasped. “Why? Did you… With Dean! You did, didn’t you?”

            “No! I just. For reasons I don’t want to delve into at this moment, I saw Dean, well I didn’t see, but I _know_ Dean was going to have sex with this girl, Meg. I just don’t get it. I know they’re not dating.” Cas didn’t even know why it mattered or why he was telling to Gabriel of all people.

            “Cassie, isn’t it obvious? It’s fun!” There was that word again, _fun!_ He held back a growl.

            “I just don’t understand why he’s doing it with Meg!” If Cas didn’t already hate her he would now.

            “She’s probably easy,” Gabriel said, like it was so simple.

            “But she’s just—I don’t understand what he sees in her! Yes, she’s attractive. But so are the majority of the girls on campus. I just—“ Gabriel erupted into laughter. “What?”

            “Oh little brother, if only you knew. It’s so obvious why you’re upset.”

            “Why?” Castiel was switched the phone to his other hand and sat on the bed.

            “I can’t believe you don’t know.”

            “Gabriel—“

            “Then again, you were always a little clueless.”

            “Gabriel, please!”

            “Okay, okay. Sheesh!” Gabriel said. “You’re getting a little bossy since you’ve been gone. You’re not too old to put over my knee you know!” Castiel sighed in frustration, causing a chuckle to escape Gabriel. “You like him?”

            “Who?”

            “ _Dean,_ idiot!”

            “ **What!?** ” Castiel then fell off the bed.

 

            Dean moved his index finger down Meg’s stomach all the way to her opening, beginning to finger her while they exchanged open-mouthed kisses. Even through her moaning he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas. Why had he been so upset about Meg suggesting a three way? Castiel was attractive; really attractive. Dean had been attracted to both boys and girls for as long as he could remember. Normally he would have jumped at the opportunity to have a three way with someone like Cas and Meg. Sure Cas was weird and a little uptight most times, but he was okay. It just felt wrong for him to do something like that to Cas. He couldn’t explain it. And why had Cas been mad about him fucking Meg? He had seemed mad at any rate. Had he been or was he just been really nervous and awkward like always? Probably the latter, but maybe not; maybe he had been generally angry with him. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

            He also couldn’t get Cas’ blue eyes out of his mind. They were so _blue._ Dean couldn’t help himself anymore. Fuck foreplay. He shoved Meg against the wall, closing his eyes and began pounding away. She moaned and shook with pleasure. Not that Dean noticed. All he saw as he closed his eyes and pounded away were two blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos and what not.


End file.
